


Into Place

by calskilorn



Series: Calorn [1]
Category: Red Queen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calskilorn/pseuds/calskilorn
Summary: Rewrite of that Glass Sword chapter where Mare and Cal go for a “run” in the woods, except for it’s Kilorn and Cal (I wrote this a long time ago, so it’s not great but I love them so it’s Okay).





	Into Place

Despite it being early in the morning, it was dark outside. There was a storm brewing, and it was just bright enough to see through the trees. Thunder rumbled from above, but Kilorn pushed forward, jogging down the path ahead of him. He wasn't as strong or as smart as the rest of the members of the guard. He was really only here out of pity. So he had to find something to do, and he figured he could use more exercise now that he no longer spent his time hauling nets full of fish.  
Plus, this jog gave him time to think. About what, he wasn’t sure. However, Kilorn had seen Cal head out this way a bit ago, so he prayed that he would avoid running into him.   
He was not that lucky.  
After only a few minutes he spotted Cal running up ahead of him. He must have had the same idea, to run this early when it was cooler outside. Which was unfortunate for Kilorn, seeing as he could no longer avoid confrontation with the ex-prince. No matter where Kilorn went, whether it be with Mare or Farley or by himself, Cal was there. It was as if he was there for Kilorn, sensing the tension between them and using it to his advantage.  
Rolling his eyes, Kilorn pressed on, hoping to just mosey on by without any problems. He did not want to deal with Cal right now. He didn’t want to deal with Cal ever, actually, but nowadays confrontation was harder to avoid.   
Kilorn jogged faster, hoping to pull ahead of Cal so that he could just get out of there. But unfortunately, with Kilorn’s lack of practice, he was not the quietest runner. By the time Kilorn reached him, Cal could clearly hear Kilorn’s panting. The prince laughed to himself.  
“I didn’t take you for the running type,” Cal said through his steady breaths, slowing his jog to be at Kilorn’s side. He offered the boy a soft smile.  
Kilorn rolled his eyes once more, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, and upped his speed to break stride with Cal. But Cal persisted, matching Kilorn’s speed with ease. “Don’t talk to me, Tiberias,” Kilorn growled, knowing that using Cal’s first name would set him off. And surely enough, Kilorn soon felt Cal’s heat at his back. He smirked.  
But then the warm sensation was gone, and he realized that Cal had stopped running. Kilorn had hoped that calling him Tiberias would make him leave him alone, but he didn’t expect Cal to give up altogether. He at least expected Cal to snap back at him. It was a nice surprise.   
But Cal wasn’t finished yet.   
“Why do you hate me so much, Warren?” Cal called to him. He wasn’t yelling, but the question was loud enough to get to Kilorn.  
Despite his lack of interest in this conversation, Kilorn slowed to a stop, turning to face Cal, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Hey, I’m not your biggest fan either, but I was hoping that we could make some sort of amendment for now. At least pretend that we don’t hate each other. For Mare’s sake.”  
Now it was Kilorn’s turn to laugh. He did, and Cal scoffed in return. “You don’t have a say in what Mare needs. You don’t even know her,” Kilorn spat at him, pacing forward and shoving a finger into Cal’s face. “You met her, what, a few months ago, and you just get to say what’s best for her?”  
“ I do know her,” Cal said smoothly, taking a step back from Kilorn.  
“No, you don’t! I’m the one who’s been there for her for seventeen years! I’m the one who takes care of her. And I’m the one who gets to pick up the pieces when you and your brother break her.”  
The mention of his brother really sets Cal off, and Cal stepped forward quickly, coming face to face with the boy in front of him.   
“You got your fair share of it, Cal,” Kilorn said, the toughness in his voice fading. It became sad, almost. Kilorn turned his back to Cal so that he couldn’t see the pain he was in. “You had everything handed to you on a silver platter your whole life. And I... I didn’t have anything. I lost everything. The only thing I had left was Mare. And you took her away from me, too. She was the only family I had, and you took her. And for that you lost your own family,” he said, his volume dropping at the end of the sentence. “Karma hurts, doesn’t it?”  
The rain finally fell on them. Steam rolled off of Cal’s bare arms as the drops hit them. He sighed.  
“You’re right. I lost everything. But I did you and Mare a favor. You both would have been sent off to war and died if I hadn’t stepped in. Would that have been better? For you both to get shot in the back of the head?”  
“No, but instead Mare got a stab in the back and a shot in the heart. And I have to watch her pain every day,” Kilorn responded quietly.  
“What happened with Mare,” Cal said. “What happened with Maven was horrible. I would say that I can’t imagine how she feels, but I do. Having someone that you love turn on you like that, with you having no idea what had led to it, hurts. Knowing that you could have probably stopped in from happening if you had payed attention, for just a second, to someone rather than yourself? That hurts. And I will have to live with that burden every single day of my life.”  
Kilorn turned to Cal, his eyes sad. “I know it must feel like it was your fault, Cal, but it wasn’t. From what I’ve heard, Maven’s plot had been building for a long time. There was no way anyone could have foreseen what would happen.”  
Cal nodded his head, and a smirk formed on his lips. “This is weird. You comforting me.”  
“Don’t expect it to stick,” Kilorn responded, wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes. The mean face he had tried to put on for Cal was cracking.  
“Do you really hate me that much?” Cal asked, stepping forward to face Kilorn.   
Kilorn hesitated before he answered. “No,” he said after a moment. And this came as a shock to Cal, who expected a snarky rebut in return. “No, I don’t hate you that much. I don’t I hate you at all, really. I just wish I could.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you have Mare now. She’s my only family, the only one that has ever cared about me, and now you have her following you around like an obedient dog. Now I’m on my own.”  
“But you don’t have to be,” Cal said, stepping closer to Kilorn. “You don’t have to be alone. You still have Mare. And you have the guard. You have Farley, you have Cameron…” he said, and he reached forward, wiping a drop of rain from Kilorn’s lip with his thumb.   
“You could have me, too,” Cal said in almost a whisper. He looked into Kilorn’s green eyes as they sparkled with tears. One slipped out and down Kilorn’s cheek. Cal wiped that away, too. “If that’s okay with you.”  
Kilorn inhaled a sharp breath, quiet but there. He looked back at Cal, whose brown eyes were there and sure.  
Another tear slipped down his cheek, but a smile broke across his face. “That’s okay with me,” Kilorn said. He let out a small chuckle. “And I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I didn’t mean to set you off, I just have a lot on my mind, and I tend to babble when I’m nervous, and I didn’t mean  
to—”  
Cal interrupted him by taking Kilorn’s face in his hands, planting a kiss on his cold lips. Warming him with his touch.  
Their lips parted, Kilorn’s hanging open in confusion and surprise.  
“Cal, why—”  
“Let’s just stop talking,” Cal said, staring into Kilorn's eyes. “There are better things we can do.”  
Kilorn was confused at first, as to why or how the boy in front of him, this prince, could ever be interested in him. And he pondered on the subject for a moment, about what this meant. But after a few more seconds Kilorn realized that he didn’t care. Because he was happy, for the first time in a long time. He took Cal’s hands in his between them, and caught his lips on the prince’s once more. And he smiled against Cal’s lips, hands and arms straying to wrap themselves around Cal’s waist, pulling him closer.  
And at that moment, hidden by trees and silenced by the rain, all seemed calm. And everything seemed to fall into place.


End file.
